Pero me acuerdo de ti
by Sorita KiK
Summary: Años después de interpretar la Tècnica Angelical, Leon se aleja unos meses de Kaleido y…de Sora…esto lo hace reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos por ella…mientras Sora se encuentra un tanto diferente desde que se ausento… Si lo lees te gustara. LeonxSo


Hallo! De nuevo yo xDD con mi segundo fic de Kaleido Star, este inspirado en la cancion "Pero me acuerdo de ti" de Christina Aguilera…y pues me vino la idea a la cabeza y bueno no la desaproveche y mejor la plasme aquí para que puedan leerla. Por favor dejenme reviews ya que para mi es muy importante que opinen acerca de mis fics. Por ahora le dejo pausa a Missing para traer a ustedes mi nuevo fic, no olviden mandarme reviews de los dos pliiis sus opiniones son lo mas importante para seguir!

_**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, a exepcion de Leon xDD jajaja ya quisiera yo xDD, bueno yaa, Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, asi que no me demanden, y mucho menos me manden matar okis: )_

* * *

_**((.:Pero me acuerdo de ti:.))**_

* * *

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh_

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh_

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_

_Ahora que me va muy bien_

* * *

Han pasado 3 años desde que Leon y Sora realizaron la tecnica angelical en el escenario Kaleido...los corazones de todos, tanto espectadores como acrobatas se juntaron en uno solo...pero no solo eso...un corazon empezo a latir mas fuerte de lo normal...

Leon Oswald...el Dios de la Muerte, se habia retirado de Kaleido por unos meses...ahora estaba en Francia...sin embargo al estar lejos de Kaleido sentia algo inusual...algo raro...sentia una opresion en el corazón...no se sentia tranquilo, sin embargo no era sentimiento de peligro, ni de nerviosismo por tanto trabajo...era otra cosa...algo que nunca en su vida habia sentido...o almenos hasta ahora...

-"Sora" dijo él...

Pensando en aquella chica pelirosada llamada Sora Naegino...la unica chica que podia ser su compañera de actuacion...la chica que junto a el cumplio sus sueños...ahora los dos estaban en la cima, ahora el se tomaba unas merecidas vacaciones por tanto trabajo...como toda estrella reconocida...sin embargo, no se sentia nada feliz, extrañaba al escenario Kaleido, estar lejos de el...o mas bien, estar lejos de Sora...

-"¿Que rayos siento por ti Sora?" se limito a decir...

Despues empezo a recordar todos esos maravillosos momentos que paso al lado de esa alegre chica, que aun en un lugar totalmente obscuro y tetrico era capaz de mostrar aquella destellante luz...

-"¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"...

-"¿Por que siento miedo de que ese chico, Ken Robbins llegue a cautivar tu corazon...?"

Ahora comenzaba a comprender...todo este tiempo, sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando poco a poco de Sora...

-"Sora...¿por que me tenia que enamorar de ti?...quiero negar este sentimiento...mas sin embargo no puedo...en el corazon no se manda..."

Así Leon siguio pensando...y tratando de desifrar como esa chica lo fue conquistando poco a poco, ya que desde el momento en que ella se habia retirado de Kaleido y le pidio que fuera su compañera...empezo a sentir una calidez en su corazon, se sentia bien al estar a su lado...sin embargo no localiza...no razona con claridad desde cuando empezo a enamorarse de ella...

-"El amor es demaciado complicado..."

Voz: Asi es Leon...

Leon: Sophie...

Esa voz...era tan parecida a la de su fallecida hermana Sophie...sin embargo...no le asusto en lo mas minimo, ya que varias veces habia escuchado su voz...

Voz de Sophie xD: Hermano, escucha la voz de tu interior, esa voz te guiara hacia la felicidad...

Leon: Mi voz interior...felicidad, acaso sera con Sora?

Y asi los minutos siguieron transcurriendo hasta que Leon se quedo profundamente dormido...

* * *

_En America...mejor dicho en las habitaciones de Kaleido xDDD_

Una chica de cabello pelirosa se encontraba acostada en su cama sin poder consiliar el sueño...y empezo a recordar aquellas palabras que le dijeron sus amigas Mia, Anna y Rosetta esa tarde...

-"Sora! Que carambas te sucede...ya no te vez feliz...desde que el joven Leon se fue, te hemos visto como deprimida, sin muchos animos! que te sucede! ya no eres la misma Sora de antes..."

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos...sentia una profunda tristeza...

-"Asi es...desde que el joven Leon se fue, todo ha cambiado para mi...nisiquiera yo misma se lo que me pasa...pero sin el me siento muy triste...solo me acuerdo de el...de los momentos tan dulces que pase a su lado y una inmensa tristesa me atrapa...no se si lo que siento por el joven Leon sea amor...pero, me tortura mucho este sentimiento...al no tenerlo cerca de mi...me duele...sin embargo tengo que superarlo, aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi corazon..."

Y despues...Sora se quedo dormida...repitiendo casi en un susurro:

-"Joven Leon"...

* * *

_Al dia siguiente...en las instalaciones de Kaleido_

Kalos¿Si¿Leon? que se te ofrece?

Leon: Hablo para avisar que en una semana regreso

Kalos: Humm en una semana vuelves eh..Que no te ibas a quedar mas tiempo en Francia? o,oU

Leon: Eso es algo que no te incumbe, solo te estoy avisando, adios.

(y colgo el telefono dejando a Kalos con la palabra en la boca xDD)

Kalos: Siempre hace lo mismo... T-T

* * *

_En la habitacion de Sarah..._

Se encontraban: Sora, Rosetta, May, Anna, May, Marion, Jonathan xDD

y por supuesto Sarah xDDDD

Mia abre la puerta con gran desesperacion gritando:

Mia: Sora! Sora! Sora!

Sora: Que sucede Mia? o.o

Mia: Acabo de escuchar que Kalos recibio una llamada telefonica que recibio el jefe, era del joven Leon!

Sora: Enserio?

Mia: Si! Y le dijo que en una semana vuelve!

Sora quedo totalmente impactada con la noticia, no sabia que hacer, que decir que pensar...solo se quedo ahi parada con los ojos mas grandes que un plato xDD y mas roja que un adorno navideño xDDDD

* * *

_La semana pasa rapidamente…_

Sora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones de Kaleido…  
estaba sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fija y choca con

alguien...sin embargo ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que algunas lagrimas se le habian escapado…

Voz: Sora! Te encuentras bien?  
Sora: Jo…joven Leon!

**_Continuara…_**

_**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Hallo! xDDD Espero que me recuerden, soy la autora de este fic (obviamente xDD) y tambien de Missing, bueno que tal el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia? Espero que sea de su total agrado! Y porfis dejenme reviews al respecto, este capitulo estuvo un poco corto...pero el otro estara mas largo! Y porsupuesto mas romance¿Que sucedera con Sora y Leon¿Como reaccionaran ante su encuentro¿Se dara cuenta Sora que es lo que siente realmente por Leon¿Leon le confesara sus sentimientos a Sora? Esto y mas! En el capitulo dos de Pero me acuerdo de ti. Proximamente!_


End file.
